Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{3}{8}-7\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {17\dfrac{9}{24}}-{7\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Convert ${17\dfrac{9}{24}}$ to ${16 + \dfrac{24}{24} + \dfrac{9}{24}}$ So the problem becomes: ${16\dfrac{33}{24}}-{7\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{33}{24}} - {7} - {\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {7} + {\dfrac{33}{24}} - {\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{33}{24}} - {\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{17}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{17}{24}$